Of Chance and Chocolate
by PerlaNegra
Summary: De Oportunidad y Chocolate... Harry, Draco, un encuentro oportuno en un café y un chocolate fálico. Traducción del oneshot de Emma Grant. SLASH.


**OF CHANCE AND CHOCOLATE  
**

_De oportunidad y chocolate_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla

**--------------------**

**Sumario:** Harry, Draco, un encuentro oportuno en una cafetería y un chocolate fálico.

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Negación: **No son míos, qué malo.

**Nota de la autora: **¡Escrito para Shezan en su cumpleaños! Espero que te guste. Lo coloqué aparte, pero tiene la intención de leerse como una escena perdida de "Surrender the Grey".

**Nota de la traductora: **Aunque se puede leer y disfrutar sin haber leído _"Left My Heart"_, creo que lo pueden considerar un pequeño adelanto de lo que les espera con _"Surrender the Grey"_ y como un agradecimiento de mi parte a los comentarios que tan amablemente me han regalado . Además, les dejará más en claro lo que es el encantamiento _glamour_ que Draco mencionó al final del fic. ¡Espero que lo disfruten, a mí me encantó traducirlo!

**--------------------**

-¡Oooh, café! –dijo Draco, mientras enredaba su brazo con el de Harry. Tiró de él para alejarlo de la acera llena de gente, hasta entrar al "Costa Café".

La calle Oxford estaba atestada de compradores ese lluvioso día de febrero, y el interior de la cafetería se sentía cálido y seco. La esencia de café que golpeó el olfato de Harry habría sido mucho más placentera si no estuviera todavía tambaleándose por los abrumadores olores de los productos para baño de la última tienda en la que habían estado.

-¿Qué se te antoja? –preguntó Draco. -Yo invito.

-Café no... supongo que un chocolate caliente –había una fila corta en el mostrador, y el lugar estaba lleno. Harry miró alrededor. –Iré abajo a buscar una mesa.

-Toma esto –Draco le pasó una bolsita verde. Harry hizo una mueca, y Draco rodó sus ojos. -¿Quieres que más tarde use esta cera de masaje en ti, o no?

-¿Tengo elección? –respondió Harry. La expresión en la cara de Draco daba a entender que no.

Había varias mesas vacías al final de las estrechas escaleras. Harry se sentó y empujó las compras de Draco hasta el otro lado de la mesa, arrugando la nariz cuando se dio cuenta de que podía seguir oliendo el contenido de la bolsa a pesar del aroma a café del lugar.

Pocos minutos después, Draco deslizaba una bandeja sobre la mesa y se dejaba caer en el asiento frente a Harry. Lucía contrariado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry. ¿Había hecho algo que molestara a Draco sin darse cuenta? Eso pasaba constantemente.

-¿Puedo hechizar a unos muggles, Harry?. ¿Sólo un poquito?

-No –respondió Harry. –Por supuesto que no.

-¿Aún si lo merecen? –resopló Draco y levantó su _latte_. Éste tenía encima un remolino de polvo de cacao.

-Aún así –dijo Harry, tratando de no sonreír. -¿Qué pasó esta vez?

-Unas horribles personas detrás de mí me estaban _mirando_, y uno de ellos me llamó "maldito marica".

-¿En serio? –contestó Harry, alcanzando su chocolate. –Qué espanto.

Draco lo miró enfurecido. –Oh, vamos... mírame. ¿Luzco como un total maricón? –rebuscó sobre la bandeja y sacó un paquete que contenía un agitador de bebidas bañado en chocolate.

El encantamiento glamour que Draco llevaba ese día lo hacía verse como un latino sexy, con cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y rostro de rasgos esculpidos. Si Harry se concentraba, podía ver a Draco abajo de eso, como a través de una neblina. Pero era difícil mantenerse concentrado, así que dejó de intentarlo. Se limitó a disfrutar la vista.

Pero sin importar su encantamiento glamour, Draco era innegablemente gay... y eso que el radar de Harry para detectar homosexualismo era bastante deficiente. Harry le sonrió y tomó un traguito de su chocolate.

Draco rodó los ojos ante la expresión de Harry. –Oh, _por favor._ Soy un brillante ejemplo de masculinidad. Las mujeres están encima de mí todo el tiempo. Ooooh –había sacado el agitador de su envoltura. -¿Soy sólo yo o esto es increíblemente fálico?

Harry lo miró largamente.

-De todas maneras, eran perfectamente horrorosos, y no te hubieran simpatizado en lo absoluto.

-Lamento que te hayan llamado de esa manera –respondió Harry. –Pero no puedes hechizarlos.

Draco metió su agitador fálico dentro de su _latte_ y lo removió. –Mierda –susurró, gesticulando hacia las escaleras. –Ahí están –Harry empezó a voltear, y Draco lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. -¡No _mires!_

Harry esperó algunos segundos, y entonces giró su cabeza. Y casi se cae de su silla. Mirándolo fijamente también, estaba su tía Petunia.

Ella lo reconoció al instante, y la sangre abandonó su pálido rostro. Parado detrás de ella y cargando una bandeja, estaba el primo de Harry, Dudley. No los había visto en años.

La tía Petunia se adelantó, dándole a Draco una rápida mirada mientras lo hacía. –Harry. Cuánto... gusto verte de nuevo.

Dudley sólo pestañeó. Lucía más parecido al tío Vernon de lo que Harry recordaba.

-Sí –respondió Harry. –Ustedes... se ven bien.

Petunia olisqueó despectivamente, y se obligó a una sonrisa forzada. –Bueno, hoy estamos de compras por la ciudad. Dudley necesita un traje nuevo. Se va a casar en unas cuantas semanas.

Dudley arrastró los pies hasta quedar a un lado de ella, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al _croissant_ de chocolate que traía en la bandeja.

-Felicidades –dijo Harry, forzando una sonrisa él también. -¿Cuándo va a nacer el bebé?

-En agosto –sonrió Dudley, muy orgulloso. Draco hizo algo que sonó como tos y dejó la taza de su _latte_ en la mesa.

La tía Petunia apretó las mandíbulas. -¿Cómo está tu esposa?. ¿Todo bien?

-Nos divorciamos –contestó Harry. –Hace poco que se terminó.

-Lamento escuchar eso –bufó Petunia, en un tono que indicaba que había esperado que eso pasara.

Harry suspiró. Sería mejor decir todos los cumplidos de una vez y así se irían. –Me apenó mucho escuchar lo del tío Vernon.

Petunia arrugó el entrecejo y miró hacia otro lado. –Gracias por las flores. Lamento que no pudieras asistir al funeral.

-Lo hubiera hecho, si me hubieran invitado.

-Fue un descuido, estoy segura –Petunia resopló despectiva de nuevo y miró a Dudley. –Dudley se asegurará que recibas una invitación para la boda.

Por supuesto que eso significaba que no iba a ser invitado. –Estaré esperándola. ¿Deberé llevar a alguien? –hizo todo su esfuerzo en no sonreír travieso cuando los ojos de Petunia se lanzaron como dardos hacia el disfrazado Draco.

-Bueno... –ella comenzó a decir.

-¿Ya conocían a mi novio? –continuó Harry, gesticulando hacia Draco. –Él es Derek. Derek, ella es mi tía Petunia y él es mi primo, Dudley –Dudley hizo una mueca, la cual pudo haber sido lo mismo una expresión de disgusto o de intensa concentración. Siempre habían mirado de esa forma a Harry.

Harry se volteó hacia Draco y levantó las cejas, y la comisura de la boca de Draco se torció.

Se puso de pie y les dio la mano. –¡Oh, tengo _tanto_ gusto en conocerlos! Harry me ha contado muchísimo de ustedes. Siéntense con nosotros, por favor.

Petunia y Dudley se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertos.

Draco siguió comportándose aún más expresivo. –¡Qué adorable tu bolso, Petunia!. ¿Es un clásico, verdad? Mi abuela, descanse en paz, tenía uno idéntico –se santiguó, pero lo hizo al revés, y Harry se mordió los labios. -¡Y tú, Dudley! Eres un tipazo. ¿O no? Qué chica tan afortunada para haber quedado preñada de un hombre tan robusto y varonil como tú –jadeó y empezó a hurgar entre sus bolsillos. –¡Oh, simplemente _debes_ darle mi tarjeta! Yo peino y maquillo... ¿sabes? Y las novias son mi especialidad...

-De veras tenemos que irnos –farfulló Petunia, agarrando a Dudley por el brazo.

Dudley la miró incrédulo. –Pero, mi _croissant_...

Ella lo calló con una severa mirada. –Te lo tendrás que comer en el camino, cariño. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Le dio un empujón y él empezó a subir las escaleras. –Eh... Adiós, Harry –exclamó Dudley al tiempo que desaparecía y las escaleras chirriaban bajo sus pies.

Petunia le dio una dura mirada a Harry, despidiéndose con un gesto de la cabeza, y acto seguido, siguió a su hijo.

Harry tenía una enorme sonrisa cuando se volteó hacia Draco.

-Dilo –pidió Draco, tomando tranquilamente de su _latte_, como si no hubiera estado dando saltitos por el lugar un momento antes.

-Eso fue genial –respondió Harry.

-No –suspiró Draco. –Quiero que reconozcas que no soy un maricón furioso.

-¿Quieres decir, no normalmente? –Harry se agachó para evitar la servilleta hecha bola que Draco le arrojó a la cabeza. -¡Está bien, así es! Tienes absolutamente toda la razón. No eres un total maricón.

Draco sonrió y esperó que Harry continuara.

-Y... claro que eres muy masculino, de verdad. Incluso cuando no estás con esta apariencia en particular.

-Gracias –contestó Draco, chupando su agitador fálico otra vez. El chocolate casi había desaparecido.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. –No, gracias a ti.

-¿Por aterrorizar a tus parientes muggles? Cuando quieras –su sonrisa era engreída, y parecía estar muy complacido de él mismo. Demasiado complacido.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. –Draco...

-Fue sólo un pequeño hechicito –dijo Draco.

-¿Qué tan pequeño?

-Nada, en realidad. Ni siquiera se enterarán de que fue magia.

-Draco –repitió Harry, tratando de inyectar una nota de advertencia en su tono. Como si sirviera de algo.

-Puse un... pequeño hechizo laxante en sus cafés –dijo Draco.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

-No es nada, de veras. Pero van a desear quedarse cerca de un baño las próximas horas.

Harry sonrió disimuladamente antes de poderlo evitar.

-Se lo tienen bien merecido, después de la manera en que te han tratado –dijo Draco. Se terminó su _latte_ de un trago y le cerró un ojo.

Harry tomó la taza de chocolate entre sus manos y sonrió.

**Fin.**


End file.
